


lucky

by statuscrows



Series: All in the Family [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sexual Training, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: Brotherhood really is a thankless job





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Um so I completely forgot I wrote this and never posted it over here. Oops
> 
> Also I'm on tumblr @statuscrows B)

“Alright Killu, let’s try this again.”

Killua opens his eyes, no longer pretending to still be unconscious. Not that Illumi was entirely convinced that he’d passed out from pain in the first place but he thought a break might help Killua figure out what he was doing. He has Killua strung up in Milluki’s favorite dungeon, his wrists and ankles in chains, but those are mostly a formality. Tradition really. The chains aren’t the focus of today’s training session.

Killua is glaring at him, shifting his wrists around the chains as though he means to break free from them. It’s a meaningless gesture of childish defiance, much like his answer. “No. I’m done. Haven’t we done enough already?”

There are around a dozen needles along the straight line of Killua’s spine, pressed down until only their bases are still above his skin. As a response Illumi reaches around to grab hold of one of them and yanks it out.

Killua doesn’t make a sound but he tenses as his body reacts to the sudden pain and tries to curl up defensively. He doesn’t manage to move much because of the chains but pain levels need to very high to get any reaction from him at all.

 _No,_ he’d said. As though Illumi had asked.

“You’ll have to learn how to properly kiss eventually,” Illumi explains patiently. He’s in a particularly good mood today which is the only reason he’s bothering to explain himself at all. Killua should be taking advantage of his kindness while it lasts.

“Not…from you,” he says instead, voice tight with pain. Illumi shakes his head.

The next needle goes into the empty space left by the previous one, sliding slowly in. By this point Killua has figured out that keeping his muscles loose lessens the pain from his needles by a small margin and his body shakes with the effort of keeping himself from tensing.

“We’ve done much more than this already,” he says, petting Killua's side. “Why does kissing matter?”

“Goddammit,” Killua says, through gritted teeth. He pulls himself up by the chains on his wrists and slams his mouth against Illumi’s. There’s certainly force behind the kiss but it’s still no different from the kisses that came before it. It’s unconvincing and barely more than pressing their lips together.

Illumi stabs his next needle into the bottom of his spine and Killua’s pained jolt breaks them apart. He curses and shakes but he doesn’t cry out.

“I don’t think you’re really trying Killu.”

“Go to hell,” Killua says through gritted teeth. “Kisses…kisses aren’t dangerous. Who’s gonna use a kiss to torture me?! Why does it matter if I’m a good kisser?”

“I’ve slept with a target more than once. It’s a great way to catch people with their guard down.”

“I’m not going to do that.”

“You will if you need to,” Illumi says. “And if kisses aren’t dangerous then why are you scared of kissing?”

“I’m not scared of kissing, I just don’t want to kiss _you!_ ” Killua yells, pulling at his chain again. A thick crack forms along the brick ceiling.

A less patient teacher might have gotten upset with Killua for his outbursts but Illumi was used to them. During their training Killua often resorted to saying rude and petulant things to try and throw him off like implying that Illumi is a pervert or claiming to hate him. A good assassin knew how to use whatever tools were available to them and Illumi knew not to take it personally.

“Who else would you learn this from?” Illumi runs his fingers up Killua’s spine, stroking the needles as he does. It makes Killua shudder.

“I don’t – I don’t know. Someone else! Anyone who isn’t related to me!”

“Alright,” Illumi says, “Let me rephrase that: Who else would want to kiss you?”

The question seems to catch Killua by surprise and it takes him a second too long to force his expression into indifference. “Lots of people,” he says.

Illumi gently touches the side of his face. “I’m sorry Killu, but that’s just not true.”

Killua’s body is still shaking as he meets Illumi’s eyes, something frail and wounded in his expression. Illumi continues.

“There isn’t going to be a sweet love story where you to fall in love with some nice person and live happily ever after.” He takes Killua by the chin when he tries to turn away again.

“You don’t know that,” Killua says.

“Sure I do. I know who you are and what you’re like. At best there might be someone willing to pretend to love you while you delude yourself into thinking you love them. But it won’t last.”

“S-shut up,” Killua says, voice wavering.

“So if it’s not me it’ll be no one. Think about it Killu.” Illumi smiles as he squishes Killua’s cheeks. “Who would ever want you?”

He feels the moment that the words finally take root in Killua’s mind as a physical reaction. The tense shaking of his body relaxes as he gives up, no longer trying to pull away from Illumi’s hold.

He doesn’t move once he’s within Killua’s range again, he just stays still and waits for him to gather himself up.

It’s for the best really. The only person he hurts when he fights Illumi is himself.

“Now then. Let’s try again,” he says, lifting Killua’s face up to his.

His eyes are cold when he kisses Illumi again but this time the press of his lips is soft and he follows Illumi’s lead as they move deeper into the kiss. It’s completely cold and mechanical, like he's hardly there at all.

It’s perfect.

As a reward for his hard work Illumi lets the kiss stay on the innocent side. He wraps his arms around Killua to pull him into a light embrace, careful to avoid the needles lined up his spine. It’s a small consultation after the wounds he’s inflicted and Killua doesn’t respond to the kind gesture. He probably won’t admit to appreciating it either. Brotherhood really is a thankless job.

“There. That wasn’t so bad now was it?” Ilumi says when they finally break the kiss. Killua isn’t looking at him but he knows that he still has his attention and sighs happily. “You’re lucky that at least I love you."


End file.
